


Something to be Thankful For

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it starts to look like Kurt’s going to be missing Thanksgiving at the Hudmels, Blaine comes up with a plan to soothe little Nate’s tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to be Thankful For

Papa had promised Nathaniel that he would be meet him and Daddy at Grandpa’s in time for Thanksgiving. He’d _promised_.

Therefore Nathaniel didn’t understand why Daddy was trying to tell him that Papa was going to be a little bit late, and that he might not be getting there until maybe _after_ Thanksgiving. He didn’t understand why Papa would lie to him. Papa never lied.

\---

Blaine felt horrible. Burt tried to tell him it was okay, that Nate would get over it when Kurt arrived tomorrow morning, but Blaine couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling that he’d let his son down. That somehow he’d made the worst parenting mistake ever. Kurt always told him he was far too sensitive about Nate’s feelings. It was why Kurt was the one who usually had to say no to ideas of dying the dog blue or the one who gave disapproving looks when he found the two of them fingerpainting on each other rather than the canvas.

It didn’t matter that it was the truth, Blaine still hated seeing that disheartened look on Nate’s face upon realizing that his papa wouldn’t be there for Thanksgiving. Finn had patted him on the back and said to be grateful it wasn’t Christmas. Blaine had just given him a look which caused Finn to be dragged away by Rachel, who had thrown a sympathetic look over her shoulder at Blaine.

Sighing, Blaine sat down on the couch in the living room, wondering what to do about the five year old boy crying in his grandmother’s arms in just the other room. His head was resting in his hands, eyes closed in frustration when he got the idea. Kurt would be annoyed at him, but it would be worth it to make Nate smile again.

And Blaine would do _anything_ to bring back the smile on his son’s face.

With a grin, he stood up and walked to the back room where Carole was comforting Nate. They would have to move fast if they wanted to get back to New York City in time for dinner.

\---

Kurt was absolutely miserable. The last thing he wanted to do was stay in New York when Blaine and Nate had already left for Lima, but he had to finish this last project or his boss would potentially fire him. It sucked because he hadn’t seen his father and Carole since their visit to New York City for Fourth of July, and he really missed them. Hell, he even missed Finn and Rachel and they lived twenty minutes away! Kurt had just been so damn busy the past couple of weeks, trying to make sure he’d be able to take enough time off for Christmas, that he’d barely even been able to see Blaine and Nate.

Somedays, Kurt really, _really_ hated his job.

It was in a lousy mood that he unlocked the door to his apartment, but instead of the dark, quiet gloom he’d been expecting, the undeniable scent of turkey and just of _Thanksgiving_ hit him. His first thought amidst his confusion was that someone had broken into their apartment to cook a Thanksgiving dinner, but then he realized that there were shoes in the entryway that shouldn’t be there. Shoes that were supposed to be in Lima, Ohio eating dinner with their family. Shoes that he was incredibly happy to see despite it all.

He closed the door as quietly as he could, for some reason wanting to go undetected, and snuck towards the kitchen, pausing only to slip off his own shoes in their place next to Blaine’s and to set down his satchel. Peering around the doorway into the kitchen, Kurt just smiled at the sight of his husband and his son trying, and almost succeeding, to make a Thanksgiving dinner.

Kurt managed to go unnoticed until Nate happened to look up from where he’d been trying to stuff the turkey and saw him.

“Papa!!” Nate set down the bowl he was holding and ran towards Kurt, stuffing covered hands extended, but Kurt didn’t care at the moment and allowed his clothes to get dirty because this was his son--his and Blaine’s son--and it was Thanksgiving and there was always dry cleaning.

“Nate, Blaine, I thought you two would be in Lima eating dinner at Dad’s?” Kurt said it as a question because while he was glad they were there, he still wanted to know why.

Looking up at Kurt, blue eyes shining brightly, Nate said, “Daddy came up with the idea! He said we should surprise you so that you wouldn’t have to spend Thanksgiving alone!!”

Kurt made eye contact with Blaine, who had taken the time to rinse his hands quickly before walking over to his husband and kissing his cheek lightly. He then whispered softly, “He started crying, Kurt. You know I can’t stand his crying.”

Something of a laugh/sob hybrid came out of Kurt’s mouth because this meant more to him than he’d thought it would. Blaine gave him an inquisitive look, as if asking if he’d done the right thing, and Kurt just nodded, ruffling Nate’s brown hair as he kissed Blaine on the lips this time.

“I’m fine, just tired and incredibly thankful to have you two here with me.” Both of them beamed at Kurt, and he wondered briefly how he’d managed to wind up with _two_ children before he gestured towards the kitchen. “We should finish dinner then, huh?”

Nate took Kurt’s hand and dragged him over to the turkey to show him his handiwork, and Kurt smiled and nodded while Blaine worked to finish preparing the sweet potatoes and the corn on the cob and the mashed potatoes and everything else that Kurt reserved for this one meal every year.

He glanced over at Blaine and mouthed three little words, grinning when he received them in return as he focused on Nate’s story about how Finn and his and Rachel’s daughter, Patti, had eaten one of the pies already and how Carole and Rachel had gotten absolutely furious, and Burt had just lamented the fact that he hadn’t gotten to the pie first, but then Grandma Carole bopped him on the head and everyone laughed because that just meant more pie and Nate _loved_ pie, especially Grandma Carole’s and were they going to go back to Grandma and Grandpa’s because Nate really wanted to play with Uncle Finn some more in Grandpa’s backyard because Uncle Finn had just started teaching him football and he was _sure_ he almost had tackling down.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Blaine shrugged, giving Kurt the signal that it was up to him. Letting out a sigh, Kurt kneeled down so he could kiss Nate’s forehead and say, “We’ll fly back out to Grandma and Grandpa’s first thing in the morning.”

Nate cheered and then proceeded to run out of the kitchen, presumably to get the phone so he could try and call Uncle Finn to tell him that he had to stay there until he could practice tackling some more.

Blaine took the few steps so he could lean his forehead on Kurt’s and mumble, “You’re whipped, you know that?”

“Says the man who flew from Ohio to New York just because his son started crying.”

“He just gets so _sad_ when he cries!”

“You spoil him.”

“You don’t complain when I spoil _you_.”

“That’s because I’m an adult, not a kindergartner who would’ve gotten over it when I arrived the next day.”

“Tell me with a straight face that you’re angry we’re here, and I’ll never do this again.” When Kurt’s frown turned into a smile in mere seconds, Blaine kissed him. “ _Whipped_.”

Kurt shut Blaine up the only way he knew how--with his mouth, which worked until Nate came back in and reminded them of dinner (and how gross kissing was).

Later, as they sat down to their dinner, Nate asked if he could say grace. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, unsure of what he would think, but Kurt just nodded at Nate, curious as to what he would say.

“Dear God, thank you for everything. Thank you for my teachers, my friends, and my school. Thank you for Grandma and Grandpa and their awesome house. Thank you for Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel, and Patti. Thank you for this food and for the food we’ll eat at Grandma’s tomorrow. But most of all thank you for Daddy and Papa for being the best daddies I could ever wish for. Amen.”

Beaming, Nate picked up his fork and began eating, unaware that both of his fathers were gripping each other’s hand tightly to fight back tears. Kurt lifted their joined hands and kissed the top of Blaine’s, lips lingering a bit before he let go and started eating.

Blaine’s eyes stalled on Kurt for a while before he murmured his own amen and started eating.

The food wasn’t as good as Carole’s, far from it, but it was still one of the best Thanksgivings Kurt and Blaine had ever had, and they both knew it was because of the one thing they were most grateful for--their son, Nathaniel Elliot Anderson-Hummel.


End file.
